Many auctioning techniques are known, including techniques for performing online auctioning activities over the Internet and similar networks. In these electronic auctions, it is necessary for the auctioning procedures to be conducted automatically by a server in response to receiving bids from browsing clients.
A problem exists in that basic auctioning procedures in known implementations often differ significantly from established non-technical approaches. Sophisticated automated processes are possible but problems often arise in terms of acceptability.